The Translator Series
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Sahara Baucom, A new translator and guest relations manager for the Tres Spades only Hotel and Casino in Japan. Things are not always as they seem, and although Sahara doesn't know it yet, her life is about to get throw upside down!
1. Chapter 1

The translator

New story, hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! And I don't own Kissed By The Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc. does

Today is the first day at my new job; I came to the Tres Spades to be a guest relations and translator for English, Italian and Russian. I've been learning Japanese since I was 5 when my dad's job moved us here to Tokyo, Japan, then my dad married a famous singer named Amie who became mom and treated me like her own daughter. So I really know 4 languages altogether.

After 2 years, she stopped singing and became my stay at home mom. She was so great; she couldn't have kids, so she put all her attention on me, which was nice and since my mom died when I was 4, I didn't have a mother role there for a while and it was hard on dad. When I was 6, Amie and I started to do kickboxing and So Bak Doo every night Tuesday –Thursday after school, which helped us bond even closer, I thought of her as my mom.

Even though Amie and I look nothing alike; she is 5'4, Japanese, Pretty light brown eyes and hair that reaches her chin, petite but in good shape and then there's me 5'10 without heals, Curly blonde locks that fall just about waist level, Green-gold eyes and curvy but in great shape from kickboxing. She was my best friend, I really had no friends, because no one wanted to be friends with the "rich stuck up American in school" but it helped me out and let me learn 3 other languages and let me graduate when I was 16 and that was all thanks to Amie. She was smart and always pushed me to be my best. Then I got my driver's license, me and Amie went for an extra kick boxing class to celebrate, I went to a college that was 15 minutes from the house so I could still live at home. I majored in business relations, minored in health and also joined the translator program. I was always busy with classes, kickboxing or working for the translator program. It never stopped and Amie was there to help me every step of the way, even when I wanted to quit then she would say "Sahara, just imagine walking across the stage your mother would be so proud" and that always pushed me to make sure that my mom was happy from heaven.

Amie was always trying to get me to go out with guys but after what happened to my mother I doubt I will ever date. Even though college was a whole different story, I got asked out a lot and I would always decline because after what happened to my mother, I don't think I could ever trust a man besides my father. So 3 years later after all the hard work, I graduated with top honors at 20 and got my bachelor's degree. When I walked across the stage, my father cried and out of all my life besides my mother dying, is the only time I have seen that man cry. My father was not a talker or an emotional person and you never knew what he was doing, shit I'm his daughter and I don't even really know what he does for work but he did show me and Amie love and that's all that matters.

I passed my entire translator tests for all three languages, so I got my first job which was being a translator, at Japans only Hotel and casino the Tres Spades. It pays really good money and only 45 minutes away from my parents' house. I was so nervous living on my own and not having Amie there but I knew this was for the best because I couldn't always have Amie hold my hand.

Yesterday, was my 21st birthday and my last day living with my parents. My dad was fidgety today for some reason, I couldn't figure out why. After getting me some decorations for my new place, we had a packing party. After all the packing was over, we celebrated with a glass of sake.

Then my dad says putting down his glass with a rare genuine smile on his face "Sahara, I'm putting this blindfold on you, no peeking young lady" I was shocked, I didn't think I needed anything else. I got enough clothes from Amie to last me a year to never have to wear the same outfit twice, pictures of us three over the years and pictures of my mother, a radio, 5 pairs of name brand high heels and a new lmac air laptop.

Amie was jumping up and down excited. They put the blind fold on me and walk me outside, now I was really confused. Then they stop all of a sudden and they rip off the blindfold and I am so excited but shocked at what I see! It's a midnight blue Nissan GT-R sports car with a big white bow on it. I jump up and down then say to them "Is this for me?!"

They both smile at me and say "Yes! We think you deserve it for all the work you have done and stayed on track and never gave up" I start crying and run up to them and hug them as I cry "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me, I will take great care of it and I won't let you guys down." They help me pack up my car and then my dad says "Sahara, I also got you a spot in the parking garage at your job, it paid for and here's the sticker for it and you can leave in the morning, I don't want you out driving at night".

With all that done, I go to my room and get ready for bed, then Amie comes in and hugs me and says "Sahara, baby girl I'm going to miss you so much! You call me anytime okay? and will do kicking boxing every Wednesday night and have dinner before okay?"

I look at her with tears in my eyes "I'm going to miss you so much mom, yes Wednesdays are our days! Maybe after a few months you can come up and go shopping at the hotel, they have tons of high fashion stores" She smiles and wipes the tears of my face

"Sahara, stop, just because you're moving out and have a job that's 45 minutes away, doesn't mean that we aren't ever going to talk ever again okay? You call me anytime you want, okay?" I shake my head up and down.

She kisses my forehead and says "I love you" and I lay down and say "I love you too" then fall into a deep sleep. I wake up the next morning at 5 am get ready and get dressed then I walk out the door at 6am with my parents behind me and Amie says with a sad smile on her face " Be safe Sahara, and remember your fighting skills, the city is a different place, you might need them. Always be on your guard, I love you" Gives me a kiss and backs up and now it's my father turn.

He looks at me with a sad smile "My little grown up sunflower, it's been 17 years since we have ever been apart longer than a week, I love you so much and stay safe" Kisses my forehead. I smile at him and say "I love you too, grasshopper" my nickname for him. Then get in my car and pull out of the driveway on my way but what I didn't know, Was how much my life was about to change working at the Tres Spades.

After 45 minutes of driving I pull up to the Tres Spades, in the 10 minute park spot. I get out and just stare at up at the hotel, Oh my Gosh, I wish Amie was here. I text them that I got here safe and to wish me luck and throw my phone in my purse I stand there in my fitted black suit and white undershirt, my cute black heels and my curly blonde hair in half up, half down hair style with lose curls around my face. I put my keys in my purse and walk in and I'm stunned it's so beautiful inside, and the greeter says with a smile on his face "Welcome to the Tres spades" I smile and bow, say "Thank you". The picture of this place on the internet does it no justice. The stair case is beautiful, and don't get me started on the celling.

As I finally pull myself out of my trance I think hmm "I better hurry up I only have 10 minutes" With that I start walking up to the Front Desk, as I start walking up to it I notice a group of 5 hot men standing there to the side. I look over their way, they seem to be staring in my direction, I don't pay them any attention and I smile and walk up to the front desk.

The lady behind the desk smiles at me and gives me a one moment finger; she doesn't think I understand Japanese. I can see It on her face. I smile and bow as she is about to turn and walk away and say in Japanese "Hello, I'm Sahara Baucom" she stops and turns around, and smiles, I continue "I'm the new translator, I was looking for the manager, today is my first day and I'm supposed to meet with him"

She smiles at me and bows and says "Hello I'm Lexis, welcome to Tres Spade group, you will like working here and give me one second I'll go get him for you" She walks over the group of men that were standing their when I walked in and bowed, but there is a new person. He must be the manager, and she says something and the whole group looks my direction, but I'm looking at a sign behind the desk and a new man with black hair and a cute smile comes up and says in English "Hello, how are you today? Have you been helped?"

I give a smile back and say back to him in Japanese "Hello, I'm well thank you, yourself? Yes I have, Lexis has already helping me" He looks at me shocked then starts speaking in Japanese and then smiles big at me "You know Japanese I see, I'm sorry I figured because umm…"

I smirk at him and say "Because I look like an American? Funny thing is I have been in Japan longer then I was ever in America but thanks for judging me on my looks" and start laughing. He blushes and bows then says "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" I smile and say "Please rise, it was just a joke; I'm use to people judging me."

He rises and then smiles but not before Lexis is back and says "Sahara, the manager is right there" as she points to the new man in the group and continues "He's waiting for you go head and walk over to him".

"Thank you, for all your help" I say with a smile. Then I say to the man "Nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you again since I work here now" His jaw dropped then I started walking over to the group.

As I look at the group of men I about to walk up to my only thoughts are "My god! These men are smoking hot, breathe Sahara, you can do this. Shit, I know where Japan has been hiding all the hot men now and they are all almost taller than me." I pull myself out of my thoughts as I walk up, I smile and bow to the group then talk to the manager, who then smiles at me "Excuse me, I'm Sahara Baucom, I'm the new guest relations and translator manager. I was told to talk to a manager Kishi when I arrived"

He gives me a small smile says "Yes, Ms. Baucom, we have been expecting you, how was your flight?"

I looked him confused for a second then say with a bright smile on my face "I didn't have to catch a plane, I have lived in japan since I was 5, so I drove my car here today"

The look on his face basically says "Oh shit" and he blushes. It takes me so much, not to bust out laughing. So I say with a smile "Oh speaking of my car, I was wondering if you could tell me where the garage B is? I have bought a spot for my car"

The manager isn't saying anything, he looks speechless. I stand there a second before a man with a hat on introduces himself and then He kisses my hand, I raise an eyebrow at him and he says "Hey pretty lady, I'm Mitsunari Baba but you can call me Baba" I smile "Nice to meet you Baba" He gets a big smile on his face and then continues, then points at a cute blonde one who's about 2 inches shorter than me and says "This is Ota Kisaki and yes he is the famous painter" I didn't really need to know that but okay.

He smiles a charming smile and I say with a smile "Nice to meet you Mr. Kisaki, I haven't heard of you before, but I'm sure you're a great artist." He loses his smile, then baba says in a happy voice and points at a man that looks so serious but deadly handsome and says "This is Soryu Oh and don't worry about the look, he always looks like that" I smile and say "Pleasure, to meet you Mr. Oh." He gives me a nod, and then says "and last but not least Eisuke Ichinomiya, Your new boss" as I look him, all I could think was how hot, his designer suite looked on him. Pull it together I think, then I smile and say "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Ichinomiya and May I just say Mnye ponravilis kak design, tak i soderzhaniye of your hotel"

Mr. Ichnomiya looks me up and down and says with a smirk on his face "Yes, very nice to meet you" From the reactions the guys are putting off, this must not be normal for him. All I do is smile; i have nothing to really say. Then the manager says something out of nowhere "Excuse me sir" to Eisuke who hasn't stopped looking at me with a smirk on his face.

Then the manager smiles and says to me "Ms. Baucom, I have your room assignment here and your parking spot information, let me show to your room and spot" I smile and say" Thank you" then bow to group and say "It was nice to meet you all" Then walk off with .

We walk to the elevator then I say "So I can get to the garage from the inside of the hotel?" He smiles and says "No, we managers live in the hotel, fourth floor from the top" I say with a smile "Oh, I had no idea" He smiles then says "You have read the rules and as I can see from the paper work you handed to me earlier" and we get to the floor and he says as he opens the door "This is your home now" I walk in, it's nice. It has a kitchen, a living room, bedroom and an office. It's quite spacious, I love it. The walls are a gold swirly color, its breath taking. He hands me the key and says "This is your Key to your room, there is only one, so please don't lose it. Now if you like I can show you were to park your car, please follow me back down stairs and remember to always lock your door" I smile and follow him out and lock the door.

We get to the elevator and he says "Tomorrow, you will get a pager and a key to the penthouse. Besides you and me and the people who live in it, are the only people who have this key. So don't lose it and you will have to use that on the VIP elevator to get to the penthouse."

I look at him confused but smile and say "Okay but why would I work up in the penthouse?"

Then he smiles as he says "Because some of the VIPS will need to be translated for, I also saw that the only day you need off is Wednesday, is that correct?"

I say "Yes it is." To which he says "Okay great, you will have Wednesday off every week, but you might need to work some office hours in the morning but that's it. You will get another day off as well; I will work it into the schedule"

We go over a lot of stuff; he shows me where to park my car then ask me if I need help bringing my stuff in and I say no thank you, he looks like he's about to argue " I say thank you, but I can do it myself." He gives me a stern look and says "Okay Ms. Baucom, please be down stairs at the front desk at 8am, so we can get everything started, please remember the dress code. Enjoy, the rest of your day"

Then walks away, I feel like I can breathe finally, a second of not talking. So I lean against my car for a minute. I think what the hell have I got myself into.

I lean back for a second, and then I think it's time to get out of these heels. I Grab two of my suitcases, lock my car and then walk back into the hotel. As I am about to get to walk into the elevator, I hear someone shout "Excuse me, Ms. Baucom?" I push the button and look back. The woman that called my name finally catching up to me, she is about 5'3, very petite, raven black hair in a bun and a maids uniform and says "Ms. Baucom, you walk extremely fast in heels, you must be quite athletic." I smile and say jokingly "Yes, I try to work out 4 to 5 times a week plus it helps to have these long legs"

She smiles and says "Hi, I'm Jennifer Hoskking, I work here as a maid but you can call me Jen or jenny"

I smile at her and laugh as I say "Nice to meet you jenny, I'm Sahara Baucom, you can call me Sahara or Hara off the clock and I'm a new guest relations manager" She smiles "Well very nice to meet you, Hara, hope we can become good friends".

We get in the elevator and I ask what floor and she tells which floor and then we are on our way. When we get to the floor, she turns around with a big smile on her face and says "See you later Hara". Then the elevator shuts I smile to myself, I just made a friend and it's only my first day.

When I finally get to my room shut and lock the door, I strip then change into a sports bra, a pair of yoga pants, my black Pink Victoria Secrets jacket with wings on the back and my black and pink Nikes. Maybe I can jog around the city, it's about 2pm now, and then when I get back I can unpack the rest of my things. I take my curly mane of hair and French braid it and tie the end then I grab my phone and headphones then head to the elevator.

As I get to the lobby for I get out of the elevator and go to the side. I can feel someone staring at me, so I look up its Ota and Baba staring in my direction but there probably looking at something behind me so I ignore it. I put my headphones in and exit the hotel; I start my music and go.

About an hour of running through the city, eight miles done, I go back to my car and grab one of my boxes. I look a mess I bet, I can feel the sweat going down my back. I hope I don't get in trouble for going into the hotel looking like this; I walk in and walk fast to the elevator. When I get to my floor I take off to my room, throw the box on the table and lock the door again. I look at myself in the mirror, it looks like I have been running but I don't look a mess like I thought. Then I lock the door and get back in the elevator, I get back to the lobby.

I see the man; I was talking to earlier at the front desk. I walk from the elevator; he spots me and starts walking towards me as I start to walk to the exit. He says loudly "Excuse me; I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier. My name is Kino Divver, you can call me Kino." I say with a smile "Sahara Baucom, you can call me Sahara. If you will excuse me" As I try to hurry outside, he gets in my way and says "Sahara, why are you in such a hurry?" to which I say "I'm trying to get everything out of my car and into my room in a certain race, I like to time myself to see, how fast I can be."

He looks at me and says "You're really weird, aren't you?"

I smile and say "You have no idea, now if you'll excuse me; I need to bring the rest of my boxes in from my car."

He looks at me and says "Do you need any help?" I say "No thanks" and then run out the door.

When I get to my car in the garage, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen. Not even 3 seconds later, I'm getting grabbed at from behind and a hand goes over my mouth then…..

TO BE CONTIUED


	2. Chapter 2

And a hand covers my mouth and all my years of self-defense and kick boxing are about to be put to the test, I elbow him In the stomach, then in the groin and I twist myself around punch him straight in the nose. Which pisses him off and punches me in my face and lip, I still keep my ground but a little dizzy then he pulls a gun out and says "Come with me, and I won't shoot you" I say no in English to see if I can confuse him, and the moment he gets distracted I drop kick him and the gun fly's out of his hand to the other side of the empty garage, which I lunge myself for and I quickly grab it, and say "How about you leave and I won't kill you." He puts his hands up in surrender and then I call 911, with the gun still aimed at him.

"The cops show up, and then everyone ask me if I'm okay, blah, blah. I just want to go to sleep, I say I'll get the box tomorrow it's already 6pm. I just want to a take a shower and go to bed. The manager walks me in and says that I need to go with him; we walk to the VIP elevator, oh shit! I must be in trouble for calling 911 or something.  
>"We get there and all the guys plus three new ones, one of them looks like a cop from down stairs, and as we walk in Baba says "Sahara, please sit down." I do as he asks and sit next to him. Then Mr. Ichinomiya says "Look at the screen" I do and it's a play by play of what happened in the garage, I looked so bad ass, I handed that man his ass.<p>

"As the video comes to an end, the man named Soryu looks at me says "Who do you work for?

"Mr. Ichinomiya? I got the job about three weeks ago."

"He looks at me hard "Then how did you learn to fight like that?"

All the men in the room seemed to be very interested in this information, staring at me.  
>"I smile "I have taken kickboxing and So Bak doo since I was 6 years old"<p>

"He looks me straight in the face "You think I believe that?"  
>"Ota then pipes in "And why would a woman like you need to know how to fight?"<p>

"I look Soryu dead in the eyes "I see no reason why you wouldn't. Is it so hard to believe that a woman that wants to make sure she can handle herself, so she doesn't have to depend on a man so unbelievable?"  
>As he looks at me about to respond, his phone rings.<p>

"So Baba looks at me and pats my hand to get my attention, I smile and look over at him as he says "Pretty lady, you're pretty brave and you can look Soryu in the face. Aren't you scared?"

"I look at him then towards the window and say "There are worst things to be afraid of."

Everyone looks at me as I get up and walk to the window, shocked that I got up, like I should be cowering in my seat

"I look towards the window and say "Have any of you ever seen anybody get killed? An innocent life that didn't deserve what they got, but somehow got stuck in that horrible life?""No one says anything, so I continue as I cross my arms at the window "When you see your mom taken away by bad men, then you're taken too but your mom risks her life for you, gets raped for you, gets beaten for you. Takes every lash they gave her and smiles in your face and says she still loves you while tears fill her eyes. Even when the people are beating her to death but she never fights back because she wants to save your life. A four year olds life, my life was of no importance like hers. She had a whole life ahead of her, she would tell me to keep quiet and stay still, let them do whatever to her and they wouldn't do anything to you, the good men will save us, and she said with so much conviction. I almost believed her. Except the good men, weren't good men at all were they? They would just take their turn too, beating her, raping her like she was just a fucking toy for them to play with" I look at the cop that was next to me at the window and roll my eyes.

I uncross my arms and put a hand on the glass and say "When you see the cops that are supposed to uphold some type of the law but no, here they are with the criminals. Instead of upholding the law, they raped women, hold slave markets, selling them on black markets as nothing but toys for their own amusement, like they are nothing but ass, something for an eventful night."  
>I Heard baba take a deep breath.<p>

The night you almost give up hope, after being there for 2 months, your mom's weak. She can hardly breath, they get raided. You stay close because you don't trust any of them, as they pull you away from your mom. You get to the hospital and see your dad for the first time in 2 months, crying in my mother's arms because he couldn't protect us. Your father runs to you, hugs you and you sit there with your parents as your mom lies in the hospital bed, you hear her say in a raspy voice "My angel, mommy going to be going to heaven soon. God will take care of me, I love you. I would do it all over for you again, never forget that." As she makes your father promise to find me a mother, and to live a happy life, find love again and not to blame himself for what's happened and with her final breath she says I love you both and stop breathing."

I take a breath and continue "Your dad remarries about two years later to a great Japanese woman, that I now call mother. I told her when I was six that I would never be a woman that crawls at a man's feet or let them think just because I'm a woman they have power over me, so we started kick boxing and So Bak Doo. It was a good way for me to get anger out for what happened and be ready if someone were to attack again."

I turn around with my arms crossed across my chest "That's the life story of a girl that knows how to fight, the end"

Then Soryu says with a hard look "If your story is true, then what was the name of the gang?"

I look him straight in the eyes "It was a mob; its name was the Snake Heads."

Baba says while taking a gasp for air "You mean to tell me, you lived through two months of life with the snake heads?"/p

I look at him "Yes, and it was the worst two months of my life."

I was starting to lose it; I needed to leave before I tell them anything else, I think they could see it, "Like I'm the person who killed the famous snake head leader"

I smile "May I be excused, i have done a lot today and I have to be up early for work tomorrow."

Eisuke gives me a straight face "Yes Ms. Baucom, you are free to leave. Make sure your down stairs by 8am"

I smile and bow "Of course, thank you. Goodbye"

As I walk out the door to the elevator, Baba comes up beside me and says "You're a brave woman, you looked fear in the face more than once and you still stand like a tall beautiful sunflower, in the sun. Don't worry you have people behind you" squeezes my hand then walks in the penthouse."I don't need people behind me, I killed the owner of the Snake heads and I would do it all over again, without a doubt. I'm so over it, and done with it.

"I go upstairs to my room, take a shower and change into my pajamas, then make sure my doors locked then get in to bed. I look at my watch so it tells me what time it is, it's 10pm. What a long crazy day, I fall asleep a few minutes later"I'm awoken at 6 am by a banging at my door… I grab my gun from my purse then go to the opposite wall and wait they knock again louder this time, I creep over to the door and outside waiting is…"To Be Continued :D/p


	3. Chapter 3

I open my door slowly with my gun drawn and I quickly hide it. Its Jenny the maid, dressed in workout clothes. Fuck, I quickly put my gun in the back of my yoga pants and cover it up with my shirt.

I then fake just waking up rubbing my eyes and say with a yawn "What the hell, Jen? It's 6am."

She looks so shy and says as she blushes "Oh is it too early for you? I saw you running yesterday and I was just wondering if you… wanted to work out? Because I want to be more athletic like you… I know you have to work at 8 so I figured…"

I put a hand up for her to stop rambling and say "its okay, I usually wake up earlier but I guess because I was tired from all the commotion yesterday. Let me get changed, why don't you meet me in the lobby?"

She smiles as she gets bouncy "Really?! Omg thank you!"

I look at her and say "You better be ready, because I won't take it easy on you." I then wave a hand over my body and continue "This comes from hard work and always working out! You have to be willing to fight for it? Are you willing to fight for it?!"

She says "Yes! I'll meet you down stairs!" with that she rushes out my door. As it shuts, I hide my gun and get changed into new workout clothes and put my hair in a bun. I then grab my cc, id, a bottle of water and my timer watch.

With that I lock my door and head down for the lobby, I see Jen waiting for me. I smile, she is going to need this water its 615 now, and I plan on having her worn out by 715.

I walk to her and say "So how fast can you run a mile or do you want to start on stairs?"

She looks at me wide eyes "Umm I can run a mile in 14 minutes?"

I then huff and say "That is horrible! I do a mile in 7 minutes. That is going to change, how often do you work out? Do you smoke?"

She looks at me and gives a sad face "I haven't worked out in a long time…. But I do not smoke!"

I smile at pat her shoulder "its okay! We are going to change this; you are going to start working out 3 times a week to begin with! Now let's go run that mile. After we stretch"

As I usher her out the door and we run the mile, I have to push but she gets a mile just under 14 minutes. I smile as she stops out of breath and says "That's a good start, you were under 14 minutes and I can work with that! Now let's go do some stairs."

I grab her hand as we walk to a place that's 5 minutes from the Tres spades. It's about 100 stairs, I say as she looks at me like I am crazy. "You are going to run up the stairs then run back down. I am going to see how long it takes you. Do you understand?"

She wipes the sweat off her forehead, I give her the bottle of water and she takes 4 sips and then hands it back to me. She then starts walking up the stairs as I start the time. Oh hell no, this isn't going to work. She has made it to about 50 and I catch up to her no problem. I say "Come on! We need to be faster than this!"

As I help push her up the stairs we get to the top, she is out of breath. I say "Take 10 seconds then we are going down these steps!"

After the 10 seconds, we start going down the steps this time faster. By the time we get to the bottom, her shirt is stained with sweat and her forehead is covered in sweat. I smile as I hand her the water bottle. "Good job, for the first day! It's only been 45 minutes but I feel like that is enough for today."

We start walking back to the hotel, we are small talking and I walk in its 655 now. No one hardly in the lobby, I smile and say  
>"I'll see you later okay? I got shower and change, then head to work! I had a blast. We will set up a routine okay?"<p>

She looks sad for a second then says "Oh-okay… Yeah, I'll just go change and see you at work. Thanks Hara!"

She walks away I feel that something is not right. She looked so sad, I can think on that right now. I have to focus on getting ready for work.

I get up to my room, shower then blow dry my hair to straighten the curls into a wavy curl then put it in a high ponytail, then change in to high waist black skirt that's semi tight that goes to my knees and has a slit in the back, I tucked in blue button down and threw over nice fitted black blazer. I then put on a pair of my black pumps.

After I put light make up on and get a cup of coffee, its 7:45. I figure I might as well go early. I put all the papers, keys and everything I need in cute black bag. Then start walking to the elevator.

As I walk out to the lobby, I can feel that something is not right. I see Eisuke and the rest of the guys as well as the guest that are in the lobby now.

As I look to where they are, I see Jenny with a man that seems to be about 6'0 with blonde hair that is holding her wrist and yelling at her. Oh hell no, I walk to the desk, and put my purse down and I grab my name tag. The guys have finally realized I am there while I'm about to walk over.

I hear Jenny say as she crying "Please stop, we can talk about this later. Please just go, this is my job!"

I start walking over as he grabs her by the chin, what the fuck? Why is no one helping her? As I get to them I pull Jenny behind me as the man raised his hand to smack her, I had his hand in my hand and say with a smile as I drop it to his person "I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

Jenny then says "Hara, don't he—"

I silenced her as he scrunched his nose at me and takes a step closer to me trying to intimidate me in his Russian accent "Who do you think you are? You tall American bitch! I can do what I want; do you know who I am?"

I laugh as I find this comical "No, I do not know who you are, nor do I care. My name is Zahara, but you can call me whatever you like, but you keep your hands off of her."

He then cusses in Russian thinking I wouldn't understand. I then say In Russian firmly "I don't care who you are, but you stay away from her. You have caused her enough pain and maybe her job. Leave while you still have some of you dignities attached."

He then tries to look at Jenny, who is hidden behind me. Then looks me in the eyes says in Japanese "I will leave but I will be back for what is mine. You will pay the price for her."

He then looks over my body with his greedy eyes, I then say as I take a step closer and say with a smile "Well that will not be happening but have a great day and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

He then smirks at me which pisses me off even more, then whispers in Russian to me "Until we meet again, my love"

I smile at him then laugh "Which hopefully is never and I will never be your love, so good bye."

He then walks out the doors and I stand there looking for a second thinking about what I just did. I am so fucked it's not even funny. As I stand there looking at the door, I feel Jenny crying on my back, I turn around then I bend down "He won't hurt you, anymore okay? You have me as your friend? And friends have friend's backs? Okay?"

She smiles though I know it's forced, and says "Yes, but Zahara he's part-"

I put a finger to her mouth "I don't care if he is the head of the CIA or is the head of high ranking crime organization, we will get through this. Go clean yourself up and get ready for work."

She sniffs and gives me a watery smile "Thank you, I don't know who else I can lean on, I don't have many friends here. So thank you."

I smile as she walks off to the employee room.

As I stand and straighten my skirt, I walk to the front desk with everyone staring at me; people are shocked how I defused that and how he just walked away? I know it won't be the last time I see him but who the fuck cares? He will never touch her again. She is the only friend I have ever really made and she reminds me of a little sister.

Then I say after I clock in at 8:00 on the dot as I got to the computer I then say to the manager "I'm clocked in and ready to work. Ready when you are, Mr. K"

Eisuke then walks over to me and hands me a pager and key to the penthouse says with a smile on his face "You will be great here, you handled that great. I hope to see more of that. Why don't I show you up to our penthouse so we can discuss something's with you?"

For some reason the smile on his face freaks me out, and I can tell by the looks on others people's faces that it is not normal. I smile and as I grab the pager and key "Lead the way, Mr. Ichinomiya."

He smirks and starts walking towards the elevator, I follow him as the rest of the guys follow us in the elevator. I'm not sure what I just got myself into but I can't wait to see what happens.

To be continued


End file.
